pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man World Rally
Pac-Man World Rally is a racing game released on the Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, PC, and PlayStation Portable. It was released by Namco starring Pac-Man and other characters from the series. An Xbox version of the game was planned but canceled. Selections You can choose a character from the Pac-Man series or from other Namco games. Each character has a different race car with different stats: speed, acceleration, and steering. Light Weight * Jr. Pac-Man * Pinky * Clyde * Erwin * The Prince (unlockable) * Chomper (unlockable, Gamecube only) Medium Weight * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man * Blinky * Inky * Mappy (unlockable, PSP only) * Pac-Devil * Shrinky (unlockable, Gamecube only) * Kinky (unlockable, Gamecube only) Heavy Weight * Toc-Man * Spooky * Pooka (unlockable) * Fygar (unlockable) * Mr. Driller (unlockable, PSP only) * King Chomp (unlockable, Gamecube only) Cameo appearances * Ivan (Unplayable) (PSP only) How to Unlock Characters * Fygar: Get 1st place in the Rally Cup on HARD mode * Pooka: Get 1st place in the Rally Cup on NORMAL mode * The Prince: Get 1st place in the Rally Cup on EASY mode * Mr. Driller: Get 1st place in the Rally Cup on HARD mode * Mappy: Get 1st Place in the Rally Cup on NORMAL Mode Note: You can play as Pooka and Fygar when you start a new game on the PSP Version. Gameplay The objective of the game is to race against 7 opponents (5 in 2P mode or PSP version) in tracks that are mostly based from Pac-Man franchise as well as other Namco franchises. Much like many other racing games, players can pick up power up items from blue or green Pac-Boxes and use them for their own advantage. The power up depends on their position (i.e. 1st place racer mostly obtain basic, trap-based items, while last place racer mostly obtain deadly items that can even affect all racers). What makes this game unique is the Pac-Man mechanics that are applied in the game. You can collect Pac-Dots (the yellow button needs to be triggered first) to fill up the Pac-Meter, which if it's full you can use it to enter Pac-Mobile mode and eat your opponents for a limited amount of time (much like the Power Pellet's effect in the original Pac-Man). You can also collect fruits (the corresponding fruit button needs to be triggered first) in order to access shortcuts, making the race easier. In Battle Mode, instead of using ordinary power up items, you'll use weapons that many of them are based on Pac-Man items (i.e. a strawberry rocket, a cherry bomb, etc.), which have limited amount of ammo and various damaging powers. Also, the objective in the Battle Mode varies depending on the game mode you're choosing, which are 5 in total. In GP mode, you race in a Cup which consists of 3-4 tracks each. Depending on the position you gained after each race, you'll get points. The racer with the highest points wins the gold Cup. Racers' Default Position In Pac-Man World Rally, the order of racers are fixed, depending on what platform you're playing. The characters' order can be changed if you play as a character not in the default list, play as a character that is not originally on the last place, or if you unlock a new character. In PlayStation 2 The order of racers are: (starting from the first place) #'Spooky' #'Ms. Pac-Man' #'Pinky' #'Clyde' #'Inky' #'Pac-Devil' #'Erwin' #'Blinky' The order of the racers after you unlocked Fygar: (neither The Prince nor Pooka should be unlocked first) #'Fygar' #'Ms. Pac-Man' #'Pinky' #'Clyde' #'Inky' #'Pac-Devil' #'Erwin' #'Blinky' The order of the racers after you unlocked The Prince/Pooka: (unlocked one of them) #'Ms. Pac-Man' #'Pinky' #'Clyde' #'Inky' #'Pac-Devil' #'Erwin' #'Blinky' #'The Prince/Pooka' The order of racers after you unlocked both The Prince and Pooka: #'Pinky' #'Clyde' #'Inky' #'Pac-Devil' #'Erwin' #'Blinky' #'Pooka' #'The Prince' In PC The order of racers are: (starting from the first place) #'Ms. Pac-Man' #'Clyde' #'Jr Pac-Man' #'Pinky' #'Erwin' #'Pac-Devil' #'Inky' #'Blinky' The order of the racers after you unlocked Fygar: (neither The Prince or Pooka should be unlocked first) #'Clyde' #'Jr. Pac-Man' #'Fygar' #'Pinky' #'Erwin' #'Pac-Devil' #'Pinky' #'Blinky' The order of the racers after you unlocked The Prince/Pooka: (unlocked one of them) #'Jr Pac-Man' #'Fygar' #'Pinky' #'Erwin' #'Pac-Devil' #'Inky' #'Blinky' #'The Prince/Pooka' The order of racers after you unlocked both The Prince and Pooka: #'Fygar' #'Pinky' #'Erwin' #'Pac-Devil' #'Inky' #'Blinky' #'Pooka' #'The Prince' In Nintendo Gamecube The order of racers are: (starting from the first place) #'Pac-Man' #'Pinky' #'Jr. Pac-Man' #'Clyde' #'Pac-Devil' #'Inky' #'Erwin' #'Blinky' The order of the racers after you unlocked Fygar: (neither The Prince or Pooka should be unlocked first) #'Pinky' #'Jr. Pac-Man' #'Clyde' #'Pac-Devil' #'Fygar' #'Inky' #'Erwin' #'Blinky' The order of the racers after you unlocked The Prince/Pooka: (unlocked one of them) #'Jr. Pac-Man' #'Clyde' #'Pac-Devil' #'Fygar' #'Inky' #'Erwin' #'Blinky' #'The Prince/Pooka' The order of racers after you unlocked both The Prince and Pooka: #'Clyde' #'Pac-Devil' #'Fygar' #'Inky' #'Erwin' #'Blinky' #'Pooka' #'The Prince' PlayStation Portable Pac-Man World Rally for the PlayStation Portable has been changed from its original tactic of gameplay. There are now two new characters from original Namco classics as playable characters. The following would be Mappy from "Mappy" (1983) and Mr. Driller from "Mr.Driller" (1999). As for the gameplay tactic, there are 6 racers in a track instead of 8. The order of default racers' position (starting from the first place): #'Clyde' #'Inky' #'Erwin' #'Pac-Devil' #'Pooka' #'Blinky' Positions after you unlock Mappy: (The Prince shouldn't be unlocked first) #'Mappy' #'Inky' #'Erwin' #'Pac-Devil' #'Pooka' #'Blinky' Positions after you unlock The Prince: #'Inky' #'Erwin' #'Pac-Devil' #'Pooka' #'Blinky' #'The Prince' Tracks * = Is available only in the PSP version. Trivia *When this game's trailer is shown, it has a lot of differences than the real game. It might be a beta version when the trailer is shown. Here are the differences: **Pac-Man and Toc-Man appear in the default racers' position in the beta, along with other Pac-Man franchise characters plus Pooka. This doesn't happen in the real game. **Several parts of the HUD is a lot different than the real version. For example, there's a Pac-Dot counter, speedometer in numbers instead of gauge, etc. that aren't present in the real game. Some HUD colors are different from the real game as well. **A racer keeps his/her items behind him/her like a line (2-3 items lined up together behind). The real version only shows one item following the racer. **A blue Pac-Box allows a racer to obtain another item after collecting 2 of them. This doesn't happen in the real game, except if the racer picked up a green Pac-Box (which contains 3 identical items inside). **Various track designs are different from the original game. **Some tracks' names are different from the original game. **The Arctic Iceberg has 3 laps instead of 4. **There's a character animation not shown in the original game, which is Pooka's back flip animation. **Various characters' vehicles (even the characters themselves) have different colors. For example, Pooka's drill cart had a black drill instead of silver-white drill (Pooka's tail was also black-tipped as well), Clyde's toy car was green instead of purple, etc. **The guardian power up also follows the racer like ordinary power up items. This doesn't happen in the real game. *This is the first Pac-Man racing game. *Despite named Pac-Man World Rally, there are some characters that are from other Namco franchises appear as playable characters, like Pooka, The Prince, Fygar, Mr. Driller, and Mappy. There are even some tracks that are based on non-Pac-Man franchises. *It seems to copy Mario Kart's mechanics, especially when it comes to power ups. The bombs (except the black one) are rip-offs of the turtle shells, the red Pac-Box is a rip-off of the fake item box, etc. The Pac-Mobile might represent the Star item in Mario Kart, though it's presented in a unique Pac-Man way. *Another uniqueness of this game is that the characters are dynamically active. They all perform animations depending on the situation. *When launched through air, the characters might perform extreme stunts. The Prince is the only character not to do this. *According to another beta screenshot of the game, there were supposed to be 12 characters instead of 14 (16 in PSP). The list includes Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky, Jr. Pac-Man, Pooka, Pinky, Toc-Man, Inky, and Clyde. There were also 3 locked characters as well, which are never known behind those locks. The selection menu is also different from the real game. *The character selection menu in the PSP version used the one in the 2P mode in PS2/NGC. *The track Subterranean Speedway is exclusive to PSP version only. Oddly, the track is shown in the intro for the PS2, PC, and NGC versions. *The King's Kourse is the shortest track, while Subterranean Speedway being the longest. *Most items are referenced from various Pac-Man games and some others. *Mr. Driller is the only character to have another character in his cart (his dog being included in it). *Erwin is the only PMW villain to be light-weight. Toc-Man and Spooky are both heavy-weight. *All Dig Dug characters are heavy-weight, which is strange for Pooka because he is a small character. *Jr. Pac-Man is the only character in the Pac-family to be light-weight. Both of his parents are medium-weight. *Arctic Iceberg and Spooky's Castle also have their arena versions, but only in PSP version. *Most of unlockable characters are heavy-weight. (The Prince being the only light-weight character, while Mappy being the only medium-weight character) *The Nightmare difficulty mode doesn't unlock anything, unlike other modes. *Mr. Driller is the only character not to replace any other characters in the default racer positions despite being unlocked in any order. *Pooka's and Toc-Man's design differs from their original appearances. Pooka has a red tail with silver-white tip, black legs, and seems to wear red shoes/boots. Toc-Man has pipes protruding from the upper parts of his head. Category:Games Category:List of Namco games Category:List of Pac-Man games Category:Pac-Man series Category:Pac-Man World Rally